


Tear Me Down

by tnnyoh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falcobblepot, Gen, Idiots in Love, Slow Burn, Sofwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Sofia Falcone owns the city of Gotham, she has bested Oswald Cobblepot and James Gordon in a game of chess.  But at what cost? When Oswald and Jerome start terrorizing the city, she starts to feel guilty for what she's done to him.  She struggles to choose between her city and her sanity.





	Tear Me Down

**S** ofia Falcone had won her war against the GCPD and all that would stand in her way, She knew Gordon would try to come after her, to bring her down. But she was ready. She smiled as she looked up at the ceiling, She still felt a connection to Jim, they were so similar. They both wanted power, but she was the only one willing to admit it.   
Pathetic. He fell to her manipulations so easily and never even expected she would betray him, that she wasn't who she said she was. She was still disturbed that he had the audacity to mention Mario to her upon first meeting her.   
"Miss Donna Falcone," a voice said, one of her men came in to speak with her. She sat her wine glass down on the table and looked upon him "Speak" She said, she knew how to handle herself as the boss in this town, she had grown up in the crime business, it ran through her veins.   
"We've received word that Oswald Cobblepot is being transferred to Arkham Asylum," The man said   
"Ah yes," Sofia said without pause "Of course Jim would transfer him there as if Arkham is actually going to help any of the criminals. You know why he was sent away, don't you?"  
"No I do not, Miss Falcone"  
She stood, grabbing her wine glass again and standing by the window "He was sent away because James Gordon doesn't want to look at people who remind him of what he truly is. But it's a new day in Gotham, James Gordon can't ignore his reflection"

"If you say so, Miss Falcone"

Sofia rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure how she could have forgotten how stupid cronies could be. She watched men do absolutely stupid things to please her father when she was young, she watched her father shoot these men in the head and turn around to play the doting father for Mario. She never got this treatment.

She dismissed the man and sat back down, so Oswald was being sent away. A shame, he wasn't a horrible man, he was just in the way. Though she knew that Oswald wasn't out of the picture for good, she would deal with him when the time came. If only he had listened to her, his licensing crime was pushing Gotham into the mud and she saw it, he was slowly breaking what made this city great. She almost felt regret, Oswald would have been a formidable ally in her plan to rule Gotham. He loved the city almost as much as she did.   
He wasn't Jim Gordon, that's for sure.

She remembered when she was ten years old, it was her birthday and her father had forgotten, he had spent the day in Gotham. He seemed to love Gotham and his crime family more than he loved her, but Mario? He adored Mario, and Sofia knew he had planned Mario to take over when he had passed.

She was alone now, no father to make proud, no brother to overshadow her, no friends. Not even fake friends. She had spent so long wearing a mask, she didn't even know herself anymore.

* * * *

It had been months, Sofia was coming into her own as the queen of Gotham, She was making a lot of enemies in the process but she knew damn well that was part of the job. Barbara Kean, in particular, was becoming a thorn in her side.

"Miss Kean" Sofia sighed as she looked at the woman with the platinum blond bob sitting in front of her "What exactly do you want?"   
"I want you to stop taking all of the crime spots in town, You are absolutely ruining my business," Barbara said  
"You don't have a business," Sofia said simply "Unless it is to annoy and inconvenience me, in that case, you are doing a fabulous job"  
Barbara smiled, a smug smile that Sofia had grown to hate "You really are just like him aren't you?"   
Sofia raised her eyebrow and cleared her throat "Who?"  
"That little freak" Babs said, anger in her voice "Oswald may be back at the crazy house, but you're no better than him."  
"Is that what this is about?" Sofia asked, "I take your little feuding buddy out of the picture and suddenly you have to come here to bother me when I am working?"  
Barbara scoffed "Working? Oh, Honey, you don't know how Gotham works at all. What have you been doing the past couple of months? Sitting on your ass and feeling smug about winning the city? We've all been where you are, it doesn't last!" She said, practically seething at this point.  
"We'll see about that" Sofia said with a smirk  
Barbara laughed heartily and stood "It's been fun, ta-ta," She said, leaving the office.

Sofia was sick of her.

She spent the next couple of weeks working the system, fixing what the GCPD broke and making her deals under the table. Jim thinks that the GCPD is stronger than ever, but he's in over his head and his former partner is a drunk. But Jim and the GCPD were the least of her problems when Oswald Cobblepot broke out of Arkham with the help of another inmate, they were apparently terrorizing the town. Oswald seemed to have really lost it.   
She didn't feel responsible for this, she wasn't. It wasn't going to break her, she was the boss now. This was her city, and she wasn't going to have Oswald take that away from her.

Tracking him down was easier than she thought, she followed the graffiti left by his partner, Jerome and located the pair of them near the Star Point hotel in a little run down part of the city.   
"Hello, Oswald"  
Oswald turned around, his bangs were longer and his eyes were wild. He was still wearing the Arkham jumpsuit. His little friend Jerome rose to his feet "Who is this hot piece?" He asked with a laugh, a horrible laugh.   
"She" Oswald began with a venom in his voice "She's the reason I went to Arkham!"  
"Want to have fun with her?" Jerome asked "You know like" He stabbed in the air "We could burn her alive! Rip out her eyes! Whaddya say?"  
Oswald put his hand up to stop Jerome from speaking "Shut. Up."   
"Just a suggestion. Gee, you got a crush on this girl or something?"   
Oswald ignored him and hobbled over to Sofia, he glared at her through his bangs "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you think you've done enough?"   
Sofia sighed "Oswald"   
"Don't" Oswald said, putting his finger up "It won't work, it will not work!. You took everything from me!"   
"And yet you only seemed to care about James Gordon and me." She stood there looking at him, cool and collected. She never let her thoughts be apparent.   
He ignored her little quip and looked back towards Jerome, who was spray painting "Ha-Ha" on the underside of a bridge little ways from them  
"I'll say this while your little friend is busy" She leaned in closer "But I don't want us to be enemies, Oswald, no hard feelings. You know, I have nothing against you. You were just.... in the way"  
"I will NEVER be your friend!" Oswald screamed, "You LIED to me!" He was yelling so intensely he started to spit. Sofia was used to his intense angry outbursts, she almost found them funny.   
"Don't be so dramatic" Sofia said "We can talk as two mature adults, whenever you want"  
"Why?" He asked "Does Jim want to take me down even more? I'm already a fugitive, I already did my stint in Arkham, what the hell does he want from me?"  
"This isn't about James Gordon," She said, "This is about...."  
Oswald looked at her "I don't know if you were ever genuine with me" He said, hobbling away to help Jerome graffiti   
"Oswald," She said, he turned to her   
"It wasn't all a lie," She said, she knew he wasn't going to believe her. But she had no reason to lie to him now. No reason to play him.

For some reason, there was a part of her that felt drawn to him. She shook herself, she was not responsible for Oswald Cobblepot, she never would be.

 


End file.
